


Riding Lesson with Quan

by Permafrost_the_frail



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Horseback Riding, M/M, Other, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Permafrost_the_frail/pseuds/Permafrost_the_frail
Summary: The summoner decides to learn horse riding with Quan.
Kudos: 6





	Riding Lesson with Quan

The summoner was waiting on the empty cavalry training tracks. The cavaliers had gone to train in the forest. All of them? No. The summoner had a riding lesson with one of them. 

Quan of Leonster arrived, holding his white horse and a black horse by the reins. He smiled when he saw the summoner waving at him and approached them. 

"Sorry for the slight delay, my love needed help. Ares agreed to lend us his horse for today. Are you ready?" 

The summoner nodded their head in affirmation. Quan approached them and showed the saddle of the black horse. 

"This is where we sit. To ride you're going to put your foot in the stirrup and push yourself over the saddle". 

The summoner put their foot in the stirrup but had difficulty pushing themself. So Quan helped them to get on the horse. Once the summoner was in the saddle. Quan got on his horse. 

"Take the reins hard. It's important that you don't let go. It will allow you to steer your mount and slow it down." 

The summoner took the reins and tightened their wrists to keep them from slipping. Quan patted them on the shoulder. 

"Perfect, you understand quickly. We'll be able to move forward. To make your mount move forward, you're going to tap his flank lightly." 

The summoner nodded and then tapped the flank of the black horse, which instead of walking, started galloping at full speed. Quan threw his white horse to catch up with his pupil. The summoner clung to the reins but their strength was weakening and their muscles began to hurt. They heard Quan screaming. 

"Pull hard on the reins! Pull!" 

The summoner pulled on the reins and the black horse reared up. The summoner let go of the reins because of a cramp and felt themself falling. But instead of touching the ground, they landed in the arms of the brown haired cavalier, like in a fairy tale. Quan sighed with relief. 

"We'll need a more suitable horse next time. I'm sorry, Summoner. I should have been more careful." 

The summoner motioned to Quan not to blame himself. Then they rode back to the castle on Quan's horse.


End file.
